Wild Young & Free
by StarCo
Summary: this is about my friends, my girlfriend, my ex girlfriend...o and yeah this is about me, of course xoxo/RnR please :)
1. Chapter 1

_Hello i'm newbie...merupakan suatu pilihan yang sulit untuk mempublish cerita ini karena...yah saya takut tidak diterima dengan baik oleh pembaca :v so, please read and review XD and hope you enjoy! ;)_

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling has... :3**

**Presented by StarCo (BlckPearl)**

**Rated: M for laguage**

**Warning: OOC, AU, typo(s), absurd, etc.**

**Informasi:** ceritanya disini Luna, Ginny dan Terence Higgs satu angkatan sama Draco Hermione, Fleur umurnya sama kaya Draco. Setiap angkatan hanya ada 1 kelas per asrama dan gak ganti-ganti temen kelasnya. Karakter Luna normal dan lugu kaya cewek lainnya, gak mementingkan wrackspurt dsb :v. Teknologi muggle udah gak jarang digunakan dan anggap saja Voldemort tak ada hoho.

* * *

**Wild Young & Free**

* * *

"jauhi Draco Malfoy sobat, jangan sampai kau terlibat apapun dengan dia dan antek-anteknya!"

Hal yang paling menyebalkan yang ada di hidupku adalah ketika aku dan kedua sahabatku dianggap 'danger'. Walaupun image kami sudah lama negative (pemalas, badboys, tak bisa diajak kerjasama, status kami yang terlalu tinggi, atau apalah itu) diantara mereka, tetapi hal itu tetap saja menggangguku...lagipula itu tidak sesuangguhnya benar, dan...what? badboy? Badboy dari mana..aku hanya pernah berpacaran dengan Astoria Greengrass yang dengan beraninya dia mencium anak Hufflepuff didepanku, Laura Madley si anak Hufflepuff yang membosankan —sejak itu aku tak mau lagi berhubungan dengan anak Hufflepuff, semacam trauma—, Fleur Delacour cinta pertamaku yang dengan terpaksa kami putus karena Long Distance membuat kami tak nyaman, Marietta Edgecombe hanya untuk pelarian, Ginny Weasly gara-gara ToD dengan Blaise dan Theo, dan terakhir Luna Lovegood, mantan terindah. Setahun lebih lamanya dan harus berakhir ketika dia terpaksa memutuskanku saat aku sudah sangat menyukainya gara-gara ayahnya yang kolot sangat menentang hubungan kami hanya karena dia membenci the Malfoys, jadi dihari terakhir kami bersama aku mengusap air matanya, memeluknya, menciumnya, membaui tubuhnya, dan dengan sangat terpaksa melepasnya..arrrgh sudahlah mengingatnya kembali membuat hatiku sakit!

Nah, bila masalah seks, aku hanya pernah melakukannya beberapa kali dengan Luna dan hanya pernah beberapa kali juga mencium As, Fleur dan Marietta (Weaslette cuman sekali, namun dengan Laura..never!) jadi...bad boy apanya, hah?!. Rasanya seperti aku hanya mengenal Blaise dan Theo saja di kelas. Bisa dibilang di dalam kelasku sendiri aku, Blaise dan Theo mengalami sesuatu yang mirip seperti pengasingan dan ditakuti —mereka semua yang merupakan teman sekelasku yang lain (aku lebih suka menyebut mereka 'penjilat') hanya mau bertanya padaku bila mereka butuh— tetapi di luar kelas, kami —lebih tepatnya, aku (yeah)— mempunyai banyak teman (atau aku menyebut mereka 'rekan bisnis') yang sangat sangat sangat baik dibandingkan para 'penjilat'. So, meskipun aku kaya, tampan, dan disegani namun terkadang hal itu sangat menjengkelkan.

Tetapi walaupun hidupku selalu dikelilingi dengan para 'penjilat' menjijikan, aku tetap menikmati hari-hariku di dalam kelas ini karena mereka —Blaise dan Theo, of course— membuatku 'betah' berada disini.

000

Tak ada kegiatan spesial dipagi ini. Seperti biasa, bangun lumayan pagi, berebut kamar mandi dengan Blaise atau Theo, berpakaian, dan mengecek timeline sambil menuju Great Hall bersama (oh ya, tak lupa menjahili anak kelas satu yang ada di sepanjang lorong).

Hari ini adalah hari pertama kami memulai tahun pelajaran ke-enam. Pelajaran pertama kelasku adalah kelas Sejarah Sihir. Aku duduk bersama Blaise dan theo bersama Pansy di sudut belakang. Dari dulu pelajaran ini memang membosankan, jadi dari dulu juga aku tak pernah tertarik pada pelajaran ini. Ketika profesor Binns terus menyerocos dan aku hampir bermimpi indah, Blaise memukul jidatku sehingga aku terbangun. Baru saja aku akan mengacak-ngacak mukanya, dia menyodorkan handphone nya padaku dan berkata "Hermione Granger is single now, Draco. This is your chance" kekeh Blaise. Aku langsung merebut Handphone nya dan melihat-lihat timeline Granger.

**ItsHGranger**:"_oh, Ronald.._"

Lalu

**ItsHGranger**: "_this is worst day, ever._"

Dan

**ItsHGranger**: "_Goodbye April 16'th. 2 tahun yang sangat menyenangkan_"

Aku harus memastikan bio Granger! Siapa tau kan twitter nya mungkin saja sedang dibajak. Dan..Holly shit!, di Bio nya sudah tak ada user name **Weas_Ronald**. Ha! Akhirnya Granger menyadari bahwa Weasel sama sekali jauh dari kata pantas untuknya. Aku sendiri mulai menyukainya sekitar satu minggu sebelum libur musim panas tahun ke-lima. Yah bisa dibilang kronologis singkanya aku dipaksa oleh Blaise dan Theo untuk move on dari Luna dan hasilnya lumayan, aku mulai menyukai Granger karena senyumannya (walau aku tahu saat itu Granger masih bersama Weasel) dan sepanjang libur musim panas, waktu luangku dipakai untuk mengecek timeline nya —timeline Luna juga—. Aku menatap Blaise sambil mengucapkan beribu terimakasih yang tersirat didalamnya."tak perlu berbinar seperti itu Draco, kau hanya perlu mentraktirku Butterbeer akhir pekan nanti sebagai ucapan terimakasihmu" kekeh Blaise.

"bahkan aku akan menyeludupkan Fire Wiskey untukmu jika kau mau membantuku, Blaise" tawarku sambil menyeringai.

Blaise masih terkekeh "membantumu untuk apa? Membantu mencium Granger untukmu?"

Aku mengepalakan tinjuku untuknya. "hee oke oke. Tapi...aku belum tau Granger tipe cewek sepeti apa, jadi aku belum bisa memberikan jurus apa yang akan kuberikan padamu untuk mendapatkannya" dia langsung berbalik mengahap Theo "hei Theo, apa kau tau Granger itu tipe cewek seperti apa?" lanjutnya.

"Granger kelas Gryffindork, bukan?" tanya Pansy.

"tentu saja, siapa lagi" jawabku.

"hm. Kupikir dia sepertinya susah ditebak. Dan seleranya lumayan tidak rendahan kecuali the RedHead boy. Memang ada apa dengannya?"

Aku memberikan Handphone Blaise padanya. Setelah itu Pansy berkomentar "aku kira mereka sedang kasmaran. The Weasel baru saja mengupdate '**Weas_Ronald**:"_ILYSM __**ItsHGranger**__. Itu diluar dugaanku, pleaseeee..._' ternyata mereka putus. Akhirnya pasangan paling tidak cocok di dunia berpisah!" oceh Pansy. Aku terkekeh mendengarnya.

"so, Pans apa kau tau Granger itu seperti apa?" tanyaku

"mana kutau, kau kan tau aku tak pernah dan tak mau berteman dengan satupun dari Gryffindork..apalagi mengenal mereka" sungut Pansy. Dia kembali memainkan Handphonenya. Tetiba saja seseorang yang duduk dihadapanku langsung berkata "Kalian sedang membicarakan Hermione Granger? Aku lumayan tau tentangnya"

Aku mengerutkan keningku dan berujar "o-oke, beritahu aku apa saja yang kau tau tentangnya"

"baiklah, tapi tidak sekarang. Mungkin jam makan siang nanti" balasnya.

Aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku. Bell pun berbunyi. "tugas kalian buat essay sepanjang 5 inch tentang perkembangan penyihir di masa modern, kumpulkan di pertemuan selanjutnya. Bila tidak aku akan memberikan kalian nilai T". _Merlin, Binns with the ancient rules. _

Aku, Blaise dan Theo langsung keluar kelas menuju kelas selanjutnya. "wait boys, setelah ini kelas apa yang akan kita datangi?" tanya Pansy.

"Rune kuno, of course Pans" jawab Blaise

"oh tidak, Theo kau harus duduk denganku lagi" pansy memohon pada Theo, atau lebih tepatnya 'menyuruh'.

"tentu, kalau kau memberiku satu ciuman disini, lil pumpkin" Theo menunjuk bibirnya. Godaannya sontak membuat kami tertawa. Pansy hanya berteriak "Fuck you guys!" dan mengacungkan jari tengahnya. Dan kami tertawa makin kencang.

Di perjalanan aku bertaya pada Blaise mengenai siapa cowok yang tadi dengan percaya dirinya tiba-tiba memberitahu kepadaku tentang dia yang tau tentang Granger. Blaise sontak berteriak "Bloody Hell! Kau tak tahu dia siapa?! Sebenarnya berapa tahun Draco Malfoy berada di Slytherin class? Atau jangan-jangan kau terkena mantra Obliviate ?! dia anggota timmu, mate!" dengan nada suara yang sangat sangat sangat dilebih-lebihkan.

"kecilkan suaramu Zabini. Kau hanya perlu menjawabnya bukan berteriak seperti itu!" dengusku.

Theo dengan entengnya tertawa terbahak-bahak. "jadi selama 6 tahun kau sekelas dan selama 1 tahun juga kau satu tim dengannya, kau tak tau siapa namanya? Yang benar saja Draco, dia Terence Higgs" dan dia tertawa lagi. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak peduli dengan para 'pernjilat' itu, jadi wajar kan bila aku lupa atau tak tahu nama mereka walaupun mereka 'teman' sekelasku. Aku hanya mau mengenal orang-orang yang tak terpengaruh dengan status dan image-ku. Aku merangkul kedua sahabatku ini yang sedang asyiknya menertawakanku dan kemudian membenturkan kepala mereka. "Fuck!" "Damn you, Malfoy!" aku hanya tertawa dan langsung berlari saat mereka akan membalasku.

000

Jam makan siang. Kulihat Higgs mengacungkan tangannya padaku. Kami duduk dengan Blaise dan Higgs disebelahku dan Theo disebelah Blaise. Aku mendengarkan Higgs mengeluarkan semua yang diketahuinya tentang Granger sambil memakan pie apple. "Hermione Jean Granger. Dia paling suka hal-hal romantis yang diluar dugaannya. Aku tak tau mengapa dia bisa bersama dengan Weasly, tapi aku tau dia nyaman bersamanya. Tak jarang juga mereka bertengkar. Hubungannya itu putus nyambung. Tapi kudengar untuk yang sekarang Granger muak dengan egoisnya Weasly.

"Memang sih Weasly yang memutuskannya, tapi katanya itu keluar dari mulut busuknya dengan tidak sengaja dihadapan umum, Granger terlihat sangat malu dan langsung pergi. Orang-orang bilang bisa dipastikan kali ini mereka tidak akan bersama kembali sehingga banyak lelaki yang sedang merencanakan untuk mendekati Granger" .

"kau tau tipe pria apa yang disukainya Terence?" Blaise bertanya pada Higgs.

"entahlah, sulit sekali menebak apa yang dia mau. Kukira dia akan menerima McLaggen yang prestasi Quidditch nya yang sejauh ini paling lumayan di semua kelas Gryffindork tapi ternyata dia memilih Weasly the loser" jawabnya sambil terkekeh.

"mungkin dia memilih Weasel karena dia baik" timpal Theo

"baik karena membiarkan kita membobol gawangnya, maksudmu?" sahut Blaise.

"you know what i mean, Zabini" Kami tertawa dan ber tos-tos ria. Aku baru ingat ternyata Terence Higgs ini anggota tim Quidditchku, bahkan dia bermain di tim inti sebagai seeker. Gezzzz, mengapa aku bisa lupa.

"jadi, bila lelaki seperti Weasel pun dia bisa awet selama 2 tahun bersamanya, sepertinya cowok culun brewokan bisa tahan sampai mati mungkin" aku bergurau membayangkan Granger bersama dengan lelaki yang kusebutkan tadi.

"nah. Jadi, Draco, bila kau ingin mendapatkan Granger, kau harus berubah dulu menjadi cowok culun brewokan, seperti katamu tadi" Terrace mengejekku dan mereka kembali tertawa. Awalnya aku kesal, tapi akhirnya aku tertawa juga melihat mereka tertawa. Sejauh ini aku menduga mungkin Terence Higgs akan menjadi salah satu temanku karena dia dapat berbaur dengan kami. Rasanya seperti bertemu kawan lama, inilah yang kuinginkan.

Saat itu juga aku merasakan seseorang menatapku. O hey, dari meja Gryffindor. Aku menatapnya kembali dan dia melemparkan senyum tipis padaku. Kami saling menatap, dan akhirnya aku membalas senyuman Granger dengan senyum tipis menawanku juga.

000

Sejak pertama kali Granger memberikan senyumnya padaku, aku tahu dia mulai memperhatikanku. Di setiap pertemuan kami, baik itu di Great Hall, saat rapat Prefek, ataupun berpapasan di lorong setidaknya dia selalu melirikku. Kadang-kadang bila aku memberanikan diri untuk meliriknya kembali, dia memalingkan muka tapi tak jarang juga tersenyum padaku dan seperti biasa aku melemparkan senyumku padanya. Walaupun aku selalu diperhatikan oleh semua siswi di Hogwarts, tapi aku tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini saat diperhatikan oleh Granger.

Beberapa minggu setelah obrolan ringan kami tentang Granger dan Weasel di Great Hall, lama kelamaan aku dan Terence menjadi kawan baik. Ternyata Terence Higgs itu lumayan asik. Sekitar tiga hari yang lalu Gryffindor menang pertandingan Quidditch melawan Ravenclaw. Malam itu aku, Blaise, Theo dan Terence sedang memainkan video game sampai saat suara-suara melengking diluar mengganggu kami. "Oh man! Mereka tak perlu se-alay itu hanya karena menang melawan tim ecek-ecek" Blaise mengeluhkan tingkah para Gryffindork yang aku sangat menyetujui apa katanya, alay.

Kami para Slytherin tidak menyukai acara selebrasi Gryffindork yang sangat berlebihan, maksudku...ayolah tim Quidditch Ravenclaw itu tim yang ecek-ecek guys, kau hanya perlu menyenggol mereka sedikit dan voila! Kau jadi pemenangnya. Mereka sangat lambat dalam berolah raga, jadi kukira Gryffindor tak perlu selebrasi berlebihan dengan menyanyikan mars asramanya sambil berkeliling Hogwarts dan berteriak seperti orang gila.

"sebaiknya berikan mereka kenangan 'termanis' atas selebrasinya yang berlebihan ini" Terence terkekeh dengan ide gila brilliant nya.

Aku menambahkan tanggapan "kita harusnya ikut berpartisipasi dalam memeriahkan pesta mereka nanti" dengan menyeringai dan sahabat-sahabatku pun mengerti. Kami kembali kedalam kamar untuk mencari bahan-bahan dari Weasly Wizard Wheezes yang tersisa. Aku mengambil semua yang kupunya, termasuk beberapa Decoy Detonator dan bubuk instant Darkness. Tak lama kami berkumpul lagi di Common Room. Kami memperlihatkan apa yang kami punya. Theo membawa tiga tongkat sihir tipuan dan tiga Pastiles Pemuntah, Blaise membawa satu mantra lamunan paten dan tiga U-No-Poo, Terence membawa Weasley's Wildfire Whizbangs juga tujuh Canary Cream. "hahaha aku sangat suka dengan apa yang kau bawa, Blaise" komentarku saat melihat kotak mantra lamunan paten.

"em Draco, kita benar-benar akan menghabiskan semua alat lelucon kita hanya untuk pesta Gryffindor?" Terence bertanya dengan sedikit keraguan.

"kau hanya perlu membelinya lagi sobat, lagipula besok akhir pekan dan keluargamu tak akan bangkrut hanya untuk membeli semua ini" jawabku. Kami tertawa dan langsung menyusun rencana apik kami.

000

"Hurry up Terence, kau tak mau kita tertangkap oleh Weaslette kan?" Theo berbisik "atau kau ingin sekalian mencari pakaian dalamya?" lanjutnya. Kami terkekeh.

"Shut up Nott, tongkatnya lebih sulit dicari dibandingkan tongkat Potty atau si RedHead" balas Terence sambil terus mencari. Saat kami menyelinap masuk, Common Room Gryffindor memang sudah di set untuk pesta, sehingga mempermudah kami untuk menaruh tipuan-tipuan ini. Berikut daftar rencana dan tempat-tempat dimana kami menyimpan benda berharga kami.

1. Tujuh Canary Cream  
Kami simpan disetiap piring yang ada custardnya. Aku menaruhnya ditempat yang paling mungkin untuk dimakan pertama. Haaaa aku tak sabar melihat mereka menjadi burung kenari besar.

2. Tiga U-No-Poo dan tiga Pastiles Pemuntah  
Kami menyelipkan setiap satu pil dan satu permen kedalam makan yang berbeda. Aku menyelipkannya kedalam salah satu muffin, Blaise melarutkannya kedalam butterbeer, dan Theo menyamarksnnya menjadi salah satu snack yang paling menggiurkan diantara snack yang lain. Tentu kami juga mempertimbangkannya di tempat yang paling mungkin untuk dimakan.

3. Tiga tongkat sihir tipuan  
Tiga tongkat sihir ini berbeda fungsi. Yang satu berdesing, meluncur dan membuat ledakan kembang api sederhana saat dilambaikan...khusus untuk Weaslette karena dia cewek —yeah, kita harus menghargai wanita, kan?—. Yang satu akan memukul saat dilambaikan, sangat khusus untuk Weasel yang sudah mempermalukan Granger —What? Dia memang cowok culun tak tahu diuntung—. Dan satu lagi untuk Potty, mengeluarkan suara kentut yang cukup keras dan memalukan saat dilambaikan. Blaise menyihir tongkat-tongkat itu mirip dengan yang aslinya. Tentu saja yang aslinya sudah ditemukan Terence dan dia menukarnya.

4. Satu kotak mantra lamunan paten (yang ini aku hadiahkan khusus untuk Scarhead)  
Theo menaruhnya diatas tempat tongkat Santo Potter sebelumnya dsimpan. Kotak ini sudah disihir untuk membuka secara otomatis saat dia menemukannya dan tongkat asli mereka disembunyikan Terence didalam sini. Aku memperkirakan Potter akan langsung terjebak dengan tipuan ini.

5. Decoy Detonator dan Weasley's Wildfire Whizbangs  
Ini kami rencanakan untuk pertunjukan puncak. Disimpan diatas tongkat-tongkat palsu yang sudah dibalut kain dan ditaruh diatas lampu gantung. Kami sudah siap bersembunyi di suatu tempat. Mula-mula mereka kembali ke Common Room yang sudah ditata ulang oleh kami. Prediksi kekacauan mulai terlihat saat anak-anak Gryffindor berubah menjadi kenari ada yang muntah dan ada yang sembelit. Dapat diperkirakan the Golden Trio plus Weaslette akan mengambil tongkatnya dan Potter terkena jebakan itu. Salah seorang mencoba merapalkan mantra Accio pada tongkat Potter dan Weasleys dan saat itu pula Detonator dan Wilfire berjatuhan. Kami mulai memasang headset pada telinga kami dan saat Detonator nyaring, Terence akan merapalkan mantra pembeku dan...Boom!.  
Tongakat-tongkat tipuan berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya.

6. bubuk instant Darkness  
inilah yang menjadi penyelamat kami. Kami tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat hiburan yang menyenangkan ini, dan dengan berat hati melemparkan bubuk instant Darkness dan meninggalkan 'kemeriahan' pesta ini.

P.S : aku menjamin tak ada yang membahayakan bagi Granger dan Granger tak boleh terjebak rencana brilliant kami.

P.S.S : kami berjanji tidak akan membuka mulut kami walaupun keadaan genting sekalipun (kecuali genting yang sangat genting xoxo).

P.S.S.S : semoga kejadian yang dianggap oleh kami menghibur dan mungkin ada yang menganggap peristiwa ini sebuah tragedi akan terhibur dan semakin terhibur dengan rencana penutup kami (suara kentut nyaring tongkat Potter 30 menit kemudian —kau ingat, dia terkena tipuan mantra ramuan paten—).

000

'Kemeriahan' pesta di menara Gryffindor jumat malam suskes menjadi trending topik semua kalangan Hogwarst saat ini. Bila aku membayangkan kembali rencana kami yang sangat sukses perasaan geli selalu menghampiriku. Bahkan saat akhir pekan aku sampai tidak ikut sarapan di Great Hall gara-gara perutku sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Aku berjalan menuju Great Hall sambil mengecek timeline pagi ini. ternyata masih menjadi perbincangan yang sangat mengocok perut.

**HarrytheFast**:"_Fuck! Menara Gryffindor jumat malam kemasukan kecoak pembuat onar busuk. Hati-hati, Hogwarts tak aman lagi guys!_"

**ChoChang53**:"_semoga kalian berhasil menemukan pelakunya __**HarrytheFast Weas_Ronald ItsHGranger ThisIsGWeasly**_**"**

**ZachaSmith**:"_andai aku bisa melihat kemeriahan pesta Gryffindor :(_"

**LongNeville**:"_lain kali kenali tongkat sihirmu yang sesungguhnya __**HarrytheFast,**__ kata Luna **L19L**__**vgd_**__ suara kentut tongkatmu terdengar sampai keluar ruang rekreasi kita!_"'

**HarrytheFast**:"_Fuck you __**LongNeville**__. Check DM!_"

**LongNeville**:"_i'm very very sorry __**HarrytheFast**__, i'm comming peace xoxo_"

Hahaha aku bisa membayangkan betapa malunya Potter. Aku akan berbaur dengan keadaan dengan cara memeriahkan timeline, hoho. Tunggu tunggu...What? Luna? Dia mau apa malam-malam lewat menara Gryffindor? Aku harus menanyakannya! —ayolah move on tidak secepat dan segampang itu kan?—.

Aku mengirimkan direct message pada Luna.

'**hey :). Ngapain lewat menara Gryffindor jumat malam?**'

**D2Malfoy**:"_Hoi __**L19Lvgd_ **__check your DM, please ;)!"_

**D2Malfoy**:"_aku menyesal aku tak mendengar suara kentut tongkatmu __**HarrytheFast**__, tapi tak apa karena pasti bau...ahahahha eat that shit Potty!_"

**Weas_Ronald**:"_Shut up fucking __**D2Malfoy**__ aku tau itu kerjaan mu dan antek-antek kolotmu, oh ya dan juga si kolot __**TerTerHiggs, **__anggota baru kalian!_"

**BlaiseZZ**:"_what's wrong dude? apa maksudmu menuduh kami the fucking loser __**Weas_Ronald**__?!_"

**Nottishere**:"_RT__** BlaiseZZ**__:"what's wrong dude? apa maksudmu menuduh kami the fucking loser __**Weas_Ronald**__?!_""

Baru saja aku akan membalas Weasly, seseorang menabrakku. "bloody hell" ucapku dengan kesal "watch your step Gra—" dengan semua kedataranku, dia tiba-tiba berkata "aku tau kau yang meporak-porandakan pesta asramaku, Malfoy" Granger mengucapkannya sengan segala nada dinginnya.

_Oh crap!_

_**TBC**_

* * *

_Review kalian sangat berarti untukku :')_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello i'm newbie...merupakan suatu pilihan yang sulit untuk mempublish cerita ini karena...yah saya takut tidak diterima dengan baik oleh pembaca :v so, please read and review XD and hope you enjoy! ;)_

_Terimakasih atas review para pembaca untuk cerita ini, saya tidak menyangka hasilnya dapat diterima oleh pembaca :') __—__Review dibalas di PM ;)__—__. Makasih buat _**FairYuzka**_yang sudah menyadarakan saya kalo __**Tracey Davis**__ ternyata perempuan (duh saya serasa di sambar petir :v. Saya kira dia cowok abisnya namanya keren, macho :v dan di suatu ff yang saya baca dia bergenre cowok T-T Maaf yaa T.T) nah, di ch ini diganti jadi __**Terence Higgs**__ (anggaplah seangkatan sm Draco) dan ch sebelumnya juga sudah dirombaks, maafkan saya semuanya T3T. _

_(maaf jadi curcol T-T)_

_O ya, aku lupa mengingatkan kalo di ff saya ceritanya karakter Luna normal dan lugu kaya cewek lainnya, gak mementingkan wrackspurt dsb :v_

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling has...**

**Presented by StarCo (BlckPearl)**

**Rated: M for languages**

**Warning: OOC, typo(s), AU, absurd, etc.**

* * *

**Wild Young & Free**

* * *

"Pardon?" aku mencoba setenang dan sedatar mungkin menghadapi Granger. Bagaimana bisa dia tau secepat ini?! _Think positive Draco_, mungkin kita mempunyai telepati yang kuat _haha_ atau mungkin dia selalu memperhatikanku atau...

"aku melihat kau keluar dari asramaku Mr. Malfoy" ucapnya dengan nada meremehkan.

Yaampun kenapa apa yang sedang kita pikirkan bisa sama? Kita pasti terhubung takdir! Haha lucu sekali, tapi aku harus berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menahan kekehanku.

Oke, sangkal introgasi apapun dari siapapun tentang _pesta_ itu. _Sangkal, sangkal, sangkal._ "hah? K-kita sebenarnya sedang membahas tentang apa?" _Sangkal, sangkal, sangkal. _Oh shit aku mulai gugup.

"ayolah Malfoy, aku tahu kau pintar, kau bisa mencerna apa yang kukatakan tadi" terasa agak menjengkelkan apabila Granger berkata seperti itu dengan nada meremehkan. Tapi..tunggu, dia bilang aku pintar? Haha of course i'am.

"ya, aku memang pintar..dan tampan" _Sangkal, sangkal, sangkal_ . janggut Merlin! Akhirnya aku bisa mengendalikan keadaan. Untuk sentuhan terakhir aku memberikan seringaiku padanya.

Dia memutar bola matanya. "ya ya ya kau pintar dan tampan, jadi kau yang mengacaukan pestanya kan?" damn! Aku tidak bisa fokus, rasanya seperti banyak kupu-kupu yang terbang didalam perutku.

"T-tidak, atas dasar apa kau menuduhku?"_ Sangkal, sangkal, sangkal_ . Handphoneku bergetar. Aku langsung membukanya dan melihat notification. Merlin! Dia membalas mentionku, aku harus segera membukanya!

**L19Lvgd_:**_"Please reply, __**D2Malfoy **__:)"_

Aku mendengar Granger mengatakan "yah, aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke asramaku saat aku melihat dikejauhan kau dan gerombolanmu keluar dari sana" tepat setelah aku membuka dirrect message dari Luna.

'**hey too :) waktu itu aku habis mengantar Hermione ke asramanya karena dia habis membantuku, why?'**.

Aku secara refleks bertanya pada Granger "kau bersama Luna?"

"Sorry?" Granger bertanya dengan ekspresi heran. Aku sangat, sangat, sangat merutuki mulutku ini.

"maksudku, mengapa kau bisa dengan gampangnya menuduhku padahal kau hanya melihatnya dari jauh?" maasih dengan _sangkal, sangkal, sangkal._

"that so simple. You know? Gerombolan yang aku lihat itu sekitar empat orang dan salah satunya berambut pirang. Secara logis tak ada yang berambut pirang di Hogwarts selain kau dan gankmu ada empat orang" ergh, kali ini aku merutuki rambutku. Ini menyeramkan, Granger mengatakan itu sambil menatapku dengan _kau-hanya-perlu-bilang-ya_ dengan geli yang sangat menjengkelkan.

"hey Malfoy, jawab pertanyaanku yang tadi bukannya melamun!" dengus Granger.

O yeah, aku lupa. "bagaimana jika orang lain yang menyihir rambutnya menjadi warna pirang untuk mengkambing hitamkanku?" aku menyeringai kembali. Handphoneku bergetar lagi, dirrect dari Luna.

'**minta maaflah ke anak-anak Gryffindor, Draco. Aku tau itu kau, mengakulah'**

"kau jangan mengelak Malfoy, aku tau itu kau. Mengkulah" balas Granger sambil mengancamku untuk mengaku dan memutar bola matanya.

Kedua wanita ini menuduhku —memang benar sih, aku yang melakukannya— disaat yang sama dengan kata-kata yang sama! What the hell is going on? Ini mulai membuatku jengkel! Aku merasakan firasat buruk tentang ini.

"itu. Bukan. Aku. Kau tanya saja pada Theo atau Blaise ataupun Terence" aku berlalu meninggalkannya. Aku kesal, bukan karena Granger yang terus menanyaiku atau Luna yang tau kalau aku yang merusak pesta Gryffindor, tapi aku kesal karena firasat buruk ini. Semoga tidak akan terjadi apa-apa.

000

"kau lama sekali mate, kita akan menyusun strategi untuk melawan Hufflepuff kan?" tanya Terence padaku.

"aku habis diintrogasi" jawabku, perutku sudah tak mampu menahan rasa lapar. Aku segera mengambil makanan yang tersaji disini sebelum semuanya menghilang. Aku melihat Granger sudah duduk di tempatnya sambil terus memperhatikanku. Tidak, dia bukan menatapku seperti biasa, tapi lebih seperti tadi, mengancamku.

"siapa yang berani-beraninya mengintrogasi Draco Malfoy, sobat?" tanya Blaise.

"nanti sajalah, aku lapar" aku menjawab sekenanya. Granger masih memperhatikanku. Mau mengintimidasiku dengan tatapanmu, Granger? Ha..ha sesuatu yang sia-sia!

"attention, please" saat Dumbledore meneriakkan itu, sarapanku menghilang dan aku masih lapar. Huh, aku mencoba untuk tidak menyalahkan Granger.

"aku tau kalian sudah mengetahui insiden yang terjadi di asrama Gryffindor," Bloody Hell..aku menggeram dan memutar kedua mataku "dan aku yakin salah seorang dari kalian pelakunya, mengakulah..." semua orang mulai bergumam mengenai kejadian ini.

Ayolah aku sudah mulai kesal. Pertama Granger, lalu Luna, sekarang Dumbledore...what the hell is going on? Aku mulai muak dengan kata-kata 'mengaku'. Apakah mereka tidak melihat dimana letak kesenangannya?

"aku akan memberikan hukuman berat yang panas mereka dapatkan bila mereka yang melakukannya tidak mengakui kesalahannya sekarang" Luna menatapku dengan tatapan memohon tapi Granger bersama Gryffindor-Gryffindor lain menatapku dengan tatapan menuduh. Aku balas menatap para Gryffindor goblok balik dengan tatapan _kalian-tidak-berhak-menuduhku-Bastard!_ Dan mereka memalingkan kepalanya. Hanya satu orang yang tidak melakukan itu. Aku menyampaikan tatapan' _What?'_ kepada Granger, dia hanya mengedikkan bahu dan menatap Dumbledore kembali.

"baik, jika tidak ada yang mau mengaku...aturan tadi diberlakukan. Kalian dapat berlomba untuk mencari si pelaku. Yang menemukannya, akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang tak ternilai" setelah mengucapkan itu, Dumbledore pergi meninggalkan Great Hall. Damn damn damn! Akan lebih sulit menjaga rahasia ini, oke, _deny, deny, deny!_

"ini pagi yang penuh kejutan menyenangkan" Blaise berujar sarkasme.

000

Aku tau mereka menuduhku, sayangnya aku juga tau kalau mereka—

"—hanya menginginkan the fucking gift, right? So, mereka tidak akan mau bekerja sama karena mereka babi rakus. Kita hanya perlu menyangkal, sangkal sangkal sangkal" Theo berbicara pada kami di Common Room.

"itu yang sedang kupikirkan, Nott" timpalku . Kami bertos-tos ria dan tertawa.

Seminggu ini banyak sekali yang mengincar kami secara langsung atau tidak. Bagiku, yang paling menjengkelan diantara semuanya adalah..tentu saja Potty dan Weasel-bee yang mengadukan 'kesenangan' ini pada Dumbledore. Dimanapun kami dipertemukan, mereka selalu memalukan.

Di lorong.  
"mengakulah Malfoy!" o shit mereka membuat tubuhku membeku.

"aku tau kau yang melakukannya, musang! Cepat mengaku!" mereka bodoh, goblok atau apa? Mana mungkin aku bisa mengaku bila mulutku saja tak bisa digerakan. Aku bersyukur sekali Terence dan Blaise datang membantu menyadarkan bocah-bocah ini. Haha menyenangkan melihat muka mereka memerah malu.

"idiot!" "step aside, fools!" kamil tertawa dan berlalu.

Di Twitter.  
**Weas_Ronald**:"_mengakulah tikus-tikus kecil __**D2Malfoy BlaiseZZ Nottishere TerTerHiggs**__!_"

**HarrytheFast**:"_kalian hebat bisa masuk asrama kami __**D2Malfoy BlaiseZZ Nottishere TerTerHiggs**__, kalian belajar menyusup dimana, jerk?_"

daaaan spam spam lainnya

**ItsHGranger**:"_oh gosh! Kalian ngespam di timeline cuma untuk ngejek mereka! You two kidding, huh? Ini gak ada gunanya! __**HarrytheFast Weas_Ronald"**_

Untungnya my lovely Granger memarahi mereka sebelum aku membalas '_fuck you the idiot Potty, fuck you Wease-beel, want to duel with me, huh?_'

Di Great Hall  
mereka tidak memperbolehkanku masuk Grat Hall sebelum aku 'mengaku'. Disisi lain aku sangat tidak ingin meladeni bocah-bocah ini didepan umum tapi aku sangat lapar juga, untung saja ada Luna yang menyelamatkanku, dia menggandengku dan mengajakku masuk.

"kalian kekanakan guys" Ini salah satu sifat yang kusukai dari Luna, netral. Aku mengacungkan jari tengahku dari belakang ke ! Aku bisa merasakan wajah mereka memerah marah. Fuck you bastard!

Aku melihat ke meja Gryffindor. O hey, my lovely Granger sudah ada disana tenyata! Emm kenapa dia menatapku marah ya? Ah sudahlah, aku tak mengerti, terlalu lapar meikirkannya. Aku mengajak Luna duduk di meja Slytherin.

"hola amigo" sapa mereka bertiga bersamaan didepan kami dengan nada yang dilebih-lebihkan —siapa lagi kalau bukan Blaise Theo dan Terence—."hello boys" sapa Luna kembali.

"kau mau makan apa? Biar ku ambilkan" tanyaku

"emm, meat pie?" jawabnya, tersenyum. Ah aku bisa gila bila melihat senyumannya terlalu lama.

"ini dia" aku kembali duduk disampingnya dan mengambil beef untuk kumakan.

"trims" dia kembali tersenyum. Ah, aku takut kalau aku menyukainya _lagi._

"kenapa kau terus memperhatikanku Draco?" tanya Luna sambil tertawa geli. Mengapa aku jadi ikut tertawa geli juga ya? Jangan bilang aku masih menyukainya.

"gimana kabarmu Luna?" Tanya Terence.

"aku baik, kau?" Luna bertanya balik. Mereka mulai asik mengobrol sendiri. Aku sedikit melirik kearah meja Gryffindor. Granger terus memerhatikanku, terlihat lebih marah dari yang tadi sambil menusuk-nusuk makanannya! Aku tak mengerti, memang apasih kesalahan yang kulakukan padanya?.

Blaise dan Theo memberikan kode padaku untuk move on. What? Aku hanya mengajak Luna makan bersama! Ini bukan berarti kami akan kembali berpacaran kan?!. Aku mulai kesal karena Granger terus menatapku seperti itu dan Blaise Theo yang cerewet terus menuntutku untuk move on. Kesalku semkin bertambah saat melirik kearah Luna yang malah terlihat makin asik mengobrol dengan Terrace. Gila! Ini makan siang yang paling menjengkelkan!

Aku langsung menarik Luna pergi dari sini.

000

Aku memainkan togkatku, sesekali membuat bebek-bebek yang melintas melayang.

"ada apa denganmu, Draco?"

"aku hanya ingin mengajakmu lihat danau hitam" jawabku sekenanya. Kami duduk dibawah pohon menikmati ketenangan ini sampai bell masuk kelas berbunyi.

"aku harus pergi, aku tak mau berurusan dengan Professor Snape" ketika Luna berdiri, aku menarik lengannya untuk duduk kembali.

"Stay here, i need you" kataku lirih tapi Luna tetap akan pergi. Aku segera mengatakan "aku sudah bilang pada Blaise dan temanmu kalau kita mendapat tugas Prefek" Luna akhirnya menyerah dan kembali duduk disampingku.

"kau sedang memikirkan apa?" tanyanya dengan sangat lembut.

"you, _Love_"

"that's not funny Draco, we're breaking up. Kau sedang ada masalah? Mau bercerita?" walaupun Luna mengatakan kata-kata yang menyakitkan bagiku, tapi aku sempat melihat wajahnya bersemu.

"namamu itu Luna Lovegood, ada _Love-_nya, jadi wajar kan aku memanggilmu _Love?_" sampai sekarang pun aku masih suka menggodanya. Dia hanya menatapku serius. Aku mengembuskan nafas. Hilang sudah ketenangan ini.

Aku menggumamkan mantra kedap suara, setelah itu memperlihatkan wajah memohonku dengan sangat serius. "can we together again? I still in love with you" jantungku berpacu.

"I know, I always know all about you Draco, but we can't. This is our destiny" sorot matanya berkaca-kaca seperti ingin memperingatkan jangan membahas ini lagi.

"but, i couldn't get through all of this, without you" sekarang aku mulai frustasi. Uh aku ingin menangis!

"kau bisa, Draco. Kau harus move on. Teman-temanmu juga bilang begitu, kan?"

Move on, move on, _move on_! Arrrgh! Aku muak! Aku menciumnya dengan paksa. Awalnya dia menolak tapi akhirnya menerima dan menangis. Akhirnya aku juga meneteskan air mataku. Laki-laki kan manusia, bisa meneteskan air mata bila itu sangat menyakitkan. Tak peduli bila dia menganggapku cengeng, toh kami sudah sangat mengetahui pribadi masing-masing.

Aku menyudahi ciuman ini dan menempelkan keningku ke keningnya. "now, we can?" katau, lirih.

Dia hanya menangis dan menggelengkan kepala. Aku tak habis pikir, padahal aku dan dia tau bahwa kami masih sama-sama saling mencintai, tapi kenapa?! Ada apa dengannya?!

"please Luna, bila ini karena ayahmu, kita kerumahmu malam ini juga agar aku bisa secara resmi meminta izin dan melamar—"

"no, no...please move on Draco. Ini bukan karena ayahku—" tangisnya semakin menjadi.

"sssh Love" aku mengusap air matanya dan memegang pipinya

"_when i look into your eyes, it's like watching the night sky..._"

Aku menyanyikan lagu Jason Mraz kesukaannya, lagu yang sering dia nyanyikan untukku dulu. Dia tertegun.

"..._or a beautiful sunrise, well there's so much they hold, and just like them old stars, I see that you've come so far, to be right where you are, how old is your soul?_..." tubuhnya bergetar, dia menangis tersedu-sedu. Aku mencium keningnya lama dan menyatukan kening kami lagi.

"..._well, I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough, I'm giving you all my love, I'm still looking up_..." dia menutup matanya dan terus berlinang. Shit mataku mulai berkaca-kaca.

"kenapa kau jadi seperti ini? Apa karena semua orang di Hogwarts menyudutkanmu? Akui kesalahanmu dan minta maaflah jika itu dapat membuatmu menjadi lebih baik, tidak seperti ini" Luna mengucapkannya sambil terisak. Damn, masalah ini lagi! Memang benar masalah ini sangat mengganggu, tapi mana mungkin aku mengakuinya, nanti aku bisa dikubur hidup-hidup.

"no, liste—" dia menjauhkan keningnya lagi.

"kau yang mengacaukannya kan?" tangisnya sudah berhenti.

"tap—"

"itu kau kan, Draco?" Hell, Aku tidak terkejut karena aku sudah menduga dia pasti tau. Dia terlalu tau semua tentangku, jadi untuk apa aku mengelaknya lagi?!

"YA! Itu semua kerjaanku! Kau puas? I need you Luna..I'm okay when I'm with you"

"please move on, Draco."

"no, i'm not"

"please...for me" Luna hampir menangis lagi. Shit!

"errrrgh OKAY!.." aku kembali memegang pipinya dan menatapnya serius "...Jika ini yang kau inginkan, i will! Tapi jika untuk masalah yang menyangkut Gryffindor, never!" aku menciumnya sekilas dan pergi meninggalkannya. Aku tak kuat untuk tidak meneteskan air mata.

000

Ketika dalam perjalanan ke asrama Slytherin, aku melihat Granger. Aku sedang tidak mood untuk mencoba mengaguminya tapi dia malah menghampiriku.

"kenapa kau disini?" tanyaku dengan malas dan agak kesal.

"aku Prefek, ingat?" oh sepertinya jabatan prefek mulai disalah gunakan oleh kami.

"what do you want Granger?"

"you know what I want, Malfoy" plus dengan seringaiannya. Aku mencoba untuk meninggalkannya tapi dia menghalangiku.

"go away, Granger" errgh please Merlin sadarkanlah dia bahwa aku sedang kesal!

Dia masih saja menghalangi jalanku, maunya apasih?!

"saat ini aku sedang kesal, jadi introgasinya nanti saja Granger. Minggir!" apa cewek ini tuli? Kenapa masih menghalang-halangiku?!

Saat aku berbalik, dari kejauhan aku melihat Luna menuju kesini. Aku jengkel padanya, tapi..oke kali ini aku akan mengikuti apa maunya. _Move on_.

Aku belum terlalu menyukai Granger sih tapi aku sudah janji untuk coba menyukainya. Ibuku pernah bilang "jangan mencium cewek di bibirnya bila kau belum menyukainya Draco, itu akan menyakitinya" jadi, aku berbalik berhadapan dengan Granger lagi dan hanya mencium pipinya.

"wanna hang out with me?" dia mematung (hah, sebahagia itukah dia dicium olehku?), aku mencium pipi satunya lagi dihadapan Luna dan aku langsung menariknya pergi. I'm sorry Luna, tapi kau bilang aku harus move on kan? Hatiku sakit sekali!

Aku mengingat kata-kata dari Terence kalau Granger sangat menyukai hal-hal yang berbau romantis dan kata Blaise "kau harus berpikir seperti apa yang cewek pikirkan bila kau mau memberinya kejutan romantis" jadi aku mengajaknya keluar Hogwarts dan berapparate menuju tempat yang pertama kali ada di pikiranku.

000

"ini...Dubai? sore hari? bukankah kau ingin kita pergi hang out?"

"tunggu sampai 3 detik" aku menjawab sambil melirik arlojiku.

3..2..1 semua lampu di sekitar area ini padam. "berbaliklah" kataku.

Granger menatapku bahagia. Aku hanya tersenyum membalasnya. Suara lagu i will always love you-nya Whitney Houston mulai terdengar. Air mancur itupun mulai beraksi.

"aku berharap ini bukan mimpi" ucap Granger sambil tak henti-hentinya memandang takjub air mancur itu. Kami berada di atap Dubai Mall. Tak ada orang lain selain kami di sini.

Aku mencium pipi kanannya, "masih merasa ini mimpi?" tanyaku masih tersenyum.

Dia menggeleng dengan tersenyum dan matanya ternyata sisi Granger yang ini menggemaskan! Saat alunan musik melambat, aku memegang tangannya dan kami berapparate lagi. Sekarang kami berada ditengah-tengah salah satu bulatan air mancur.

Aku menggumamkan mantra 'orchideous' untuk mentansfigurasi bunga dan 'impervius' untuk membuat kami tetap kering. Yaampun aku mulai gugup..kau harus serius Draco!

"so, do you want to be my girl, Hermione Granger?" aku menyodorkan bunga yang baru kusihir tadi padanya.

Dia tertegun sejenak dan akhirnya mengangguk, dengan sorot mata yang sangat bahagia sambil bergumam "i want".

"panggil aku Draco, kalau begitu" aku menunjukan senyum bahagiaku padanya.

"Hermione" dia tak berhenti tersenyum. Dia memang menggemaskan!

Hermione memelukku dan seakan mendukukng,air mancur yang berada di sekitar kami kembali melanjutkan aksinya dengan warna-warna indah yang menghiasinya.

_I'm sorry. _

_This is for you, Luna._

_**TBC**_

* * *

_Konfliknya mungkin ada di ch depan :v. untuk yang review dibalas di PM  
_

_Review kalian sangat berarti untukku :')  
_


End file.
